


it's perfection

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, i have so many feelings about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When he dreamt you, he could have changed you. But he recreated you in your entirety.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's perfection

You may be his creation, but you are not under his control.

When he dreamt you, he could have changed you. He could have made you his blind follower, utterly submissive and with no free will. He could have planted ideas in your head, forced you to think that you would do anything he asks, out of loyalty or gratitude or indebtedness. He could have extinguished the fire inside you, leaving you as a machine without the capability to think for itself. Something for him to instruct, to program, to use.

But he recreated you in your entirety. He spent time on you. He collected everything he knew about you and painstakingly put it all back together. Every quirk and imperfection, every doubt and insecurity, every fight and every wound. He didn’t want you to be different; he didn’t want to force your hand.

He always wanted you to be his, but not in the sense of ownership.

You’re curled up on the bed together, the dreamer and the dream, alone in the darkness of your room. No one would ever accuse Joseph Kavinsky of being caring, of being kind, of being _soft_ , but you know better. You know it from the way his arm is draped across your waist, and from the way he looks at you when he thinks you’re not watching, and from the details of your own being, a perfect forgery of your past self.

So when he kisses you and you kiss him back, it’s because you want to. When he says something stupid and you punch him for it and he grins, it’s perfection. When you drag him onto the backseat of his car and crawl into his lap and tell him that you want him, it’s because it’s the truest thing you’ve ever known (and you live for the moment when his breath hitches against your own mouth.)

You lace your fingers through his and close your eyes. You are just as human as your creator.

**Author's Note:**

> the title for the draft of this fic was 'prokopinsky is slowly killing me' and i think that about sums up my life right now. you can talk to me about these two at deadpan-snarker.tumblr.com and i would be so happy.


End file.
